


Help

by Bunny95OAB



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Protective Generation of Miracles, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny95OAB/pseuds/Bunny95OAB
Summary: After an incident that puts Akashi on edge, he asks for help for the first time in his life. And surprisingly, he is helped by the most unexpected people.Today, Akashi lives in hiding using fake documents and trying to live a new life. What he didn't expect he would be able to find a happy surprise in this new life.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_"HELP"_

It was all that Kuroko could read every time he opened his cell phone. The message today was saved in a hidden folder on the device named _'Colors'_ , Momoi had helped him create the hidden folder and he just hid the messages. He knew that the day the policy took out his cell phone they would have a hard time locating the information.

Taking a deep breath he finished buttoning Seirin's shirt and left his room, as soon as he put away his cell phone he vibrated again revealing a message from Taiga.

_"We are ready, hope it works"_

_"It will work" -_ he replied.

Today would be the first step in a new life.

**Nice to meet you - I'm Keiji Nijimura**

The second year he was starting Kagami, he could only think about how this year had been a whirlwind, winning the Winter Cup, making new friends, evolving at the Zone level, all of this had happened so fast that he was barely able to process it. He picked up the backpack thinking about how the excitement was just beginning, especially for his new roommate.

\- Let's go, you have to arrive early on the first day - said seeing the boy with black hair, dark eyes and very pale skin align the makeup under his eyes, he finished the powder taking two steps away between him and the mirror to have a more panoramic view. It was fine, to a certain extent, the glasses would surely close everything, he pulled out the prescription glasses with missing lenses and thick frames and finally smiled.

Not even his mother would recognize him, especially in that Seirin uniform, he came out of the bathroom facing Taiga, who looked at him indecisively.

\- And then?

\- For me it's still you with dyed hair - he said indifferently - but it draws less attention than the red blanket.

\- Thank you - said the boy politely - I think.

\- Come on, we have to arrive before class.

\- Don’t worry, we will arrive on time - he said taking the documents folder - I was never late in my life, I will not start now - hearing this Taiga stopped the boy in the act of walking - what was it?

\- What did we talk about? - the smallest confused a few seconds before remembering the conversation two days ago.

\- This will only work if I have no reference to my past.

\- Exactly - said the boy - and now what do we do?

\- Are we late? - he kicked uncertainly. This was a new world, a new life that he was willing to risk.

Masaomi had announced the disappearance of her only son Akashi Seijuurou almost three months ago. The whole country seemed exasperated looking for the Akashi Family heir, in the middle of the night, after returning from a company benefit dinner, he went to Seijuurou's room and found him overturned, books lying on the floor, a broken mirror, , a significant amount of blood in the bathroom and no trace of your child.

Seijuurou's personal safe had been broken into, taking the small fortune that his son kept for sport in his own room, as well as the boy's personal documents. The police had expected a rescue, but after two months, there was no sign of one and no clue as to the boy's whereabouts.

Soon the investigation became violent, where everyone was a suspect, school friends, ex-teammates, acquaintances, employees were all in the police's sights. This generated general discomfort, and a considerable number of teenagers being questioned by the police, parents revolted by the police raid, cell phones seized, notebooks confiscated, e-mails searched, but there was no sign of the boy.

The police asked the FBI and the CIA for assistance in locating the former captain of the boy's basketball team in the United States, as Masaomi had commented that Seijuurou had taken over as captain. Then a hunt for everyone who held a grudge against the boy began, and only then did the police start to get scared. The list was long, huge, in fact "The Emperor" had as many subjects as he disliked, and that scared the police chief even more.

He had seen the boy a few times before, at Akashi Corporation charity balls, he was always polite, polite and unreachable, it was a surprise to know that that perfect boy was the cause of so much bitterness.

But the fact that Seijuurou was a cruel boy was not relevant to the success of this investigation, all he had to do was find him, find him and make sure he was okay and that the criminals were arrested, because if Masaomi Akashi put hands on them, no one will be able to save them.


	2. Help

\- This will never get into my head - Taiga announced throwing the pen on the table - I give up.

\- Do you want me to hit your skull on the table and stick the notebook inside? - asked the figure with glasses sitting next to Kuroko, Taiga swallowed, looking scared.

"He would definitely do that" - he thought, turning his attention to the exercise. They had been in this new scheme for almost two months and it seemed to work very well, but how long would it last?

\- Keiji it doesn't make sense - Furihata said pointing to the last line of the exercise, the black eyes went back to the friend's exercise and rereading.

\- Change the signal here and here, for sure you will get it now - said the boy looking at his watch - I need to go now, my shift is about to start.

\- Keiji, but your homework ... - began Furihata receiving a smile from the boy.

\- I’m done - said collecting the material - Taiga I see you at night.

\- Be careful - he mumbled when the boy left the school library.

\- How does he do that? - muttered Kawahara Kouchi rereading the math problem - finish it fast and still have time to work?

\- He's used to it - Kuroko grunted finishing the exercise - and we better get ahead if the trainer is not going to be furious.

In a short time everyone was walking towards the gym, Taiga was walking more slowly behind the Kuroko group, following his steps, that was a sign that the biggest wanted to talk.

\- Why doesn't he apply to the basketball club? - he asked for the thousandth time.

\- I already explained that it would not work - replied the boy - the moment he started playing they would discover him, it is very dangerous.

\- So why did we let him get a part-time job, it's just as dangerous - he countered.

\- In a convenience store less than five meters from the entrance to your building - Kuroko said indifferently - he always had many assignments, we couldn't just leave him with the school.

\- We could buy him a dog - he suggested.

\- He hates dogs - said Kuroko entering the gym - he prefers cats.

\- Thanks for the tip.

On the other side of town, a young man with black hair was stacking a series of cans leaving them unacceptably aligned.

\- Keiji - said the grocer - you can help me take these boxes outside.

\- Yes, I'm done here - said the boy kindly. The lady smiled when the boy passed her, three months ago she had admitted this young student and since then everything seemed to have been aligned in that little greengrocer, her budget that always closed in the red had improved, the clientele seemed to have increased and the boy had a view of the market that she did not understand.

Smiling, she looked at her watch, it was getting late and the boy needed to go home, even though his building was just a few meters from his little shop, she didn't want him to leave too late.

\- Keiji, I think we can do that tomorrow - she said as she reached the back and saw the boxes already stored.

\- Do you need me for anything else? - he asked with that sweet smile she adored.

\- No honey, you can go.

And so he left, got home, changed clothes and went straight to the place he loved most in those months, the basketball court he had near the building.

He had nothing to play with, he usually played against Taiga on the weekend, or at night when there was no training, but even so they were short challenges, his way of playing always attracted eyes and when they started to gather a crowd they ran away.

But now at night, training dribbling and shooting with precision that only he had, he was not subject to strange looks.

When the ball hit the basket for the fifth time he smiled.

It was so good to be able to train as much as he wanted, without worrying about pounds of exercises, tutors, company meetings or anything absurd he was subjected to. He still missed Yukimura, his violin and some perks of living in the mansion, but what he missed most was his team, his friends from Razukan who helped him so much in this bad stage of his life.

Akashi Seijuurou had died three months ago, had been murdered by his own father, and was buried by nearly ten energetic basketball players with a penchant for crime.

**_Three months ago_ **

_\- I will not do that - said Akashi for the first time in his life, he looked up at his father in pure panic. After Razuka's defeat to Seirin he had brought Akashi back home in Tokyo, hired a tutor and arrested the boy in his room, had informed the school that he would only join the class after the second semester which would make the boy impossible to remain in the captaincy of the basketball team._

_Akashi had put up with everything quietly, had not given an exclamation of protest, in fact he was incredibly comfortable with the situation, until his father's arrival that night._

_\- Don't be silly Seijuurou, Aragoto is one of the most influential men in this country. This merger can make us unbeatable in the market - said Masaomi as if it were nothing - it is just a financial transaction._

_\- You are selling me! - Seijuurou exclaimed near panic, his father had lost all sense of his mind, there was no other explanation._

_\- Don't put it that way ..._

_\- I’m 16 years old - the boy shouted, getting irritated for the first time in years in front of his father - that besides being illegal is against any professional code of ethics._

_\- Five years apart ..._

_\- Five years - repeated the boy trying to show the absurdity that were those words - Aragoto is how old? 70?_

_\- Don't be ridiculous Seijuurou - said his father indifferently - it will be your son who will fulfill part of the agreement, he is 30 years old, the benefit will be for him._

_\- The benefit - repeated Akashi trying to calm down - you call it a benefit to hand over your only son to a man twice my age for one night. Knowing what he's going to do to me?_

_Masaomi took a deep breath, this time not being shaken by the boy's speech, Akashi took two steps back, but saw him stuck against the wall when his father stroked his face._

_\- You were defeated Seijuurou - said simply - shamed the name Akashi in front of everyone. He lost to a starting team and humiliated his teammates, the only thing left for you is your beauty and it is this ultimate attribute that I will use to close the most important deal of my career._

_\- I am not an object - he replied furiously - you cannot declare that I have no more value just because I lost once ... - and then a slap was delivered and Seijuurou found himself against the ground. His father's hand was heavy, very heavy._

_He had never hit him, never hurt him, and now Akashi was grateful for that, as that heavy hand would probably do a lot of damage to him._

_\- Let's make one thing clear here - he said calmly crouching down to his son's height on the floor, he grabbed his chin making him face - you as heir to this family must do what is possible and what is impossible for the name Akashi to grow and become more powerful every day - with a strength the lesser did not know he lifted him by the chin until he pushed hard on the wall making him face - if it involves his legs spread open for one night, I'm sure it won't be a problem._

_The boy stared at his father in pure panic, it was as if all his organs had been diluted and were now concentrated in his stomach, making him feel nauseous, he closed his eyes desperately not to see that scene anymore, not to see his father anymore. becoming a monster, not seeing the only family left for him to end up like this. It was only then when he reopened his eyes again that he realized what had happened._

_Akashi was now on the floor of his room, the room had been overturned, as if it were the scene of a fight. His neck was on his side, which gave him a clear view of everything, his bedside clock was lying on the floor, showing 11:00 pm. Four hours had passed, but how was it possible._

_Taking a deep breath he tried to get up only to realize that he couldn't, his head was throbbing, and every fiber in his body hurt copiously, he tried to speak, but his didn't come out, his throat hurt, his neck hurt, everything hurt._

_With a sizeless difficulty he sat on the floor only to realize that there was blood running down his forehead, he ran his hand shaking over the wound, it was dry, it must have been done early, shaking uncontrollably and unable to move Akashi leaned over at the foot of the couch._

_He tried to recall what happened, but he couldn't remember, he just remembered the slap he had received seconds ago. Anguished, he looked down at his clothes and saw that they were intact, the belt was in the same house as before and nothing had been removed. Almost crying with relief he realized what he had done, he had checked that he had not been sexually assaulted._

_Was that fear of him now? Erase and wake up raped on the floor of his room? His own father didn't seem to care, if he was so willing to sell his son for a millionaire deal._

_\- He doesn't know who you are ... - he murmured to himself in a broken voice, he tried to relax his body only to realize that he couldn't, he had broken something, the pain was unbearable. Trying to be rational, he tried to get up to seek something to appease his pain, but his body did not cooperate._

_Using the divan as a support, he managed to get to his feet. The pain was worse than imagined, in a sudden courage he forced himself to rise and managed to steady himself on his feet. And that was all he got before he tripped over the silent and fatal injured ankle and hit the ground._

_He tried to use his arm to lessen the impact, but the idea was bad, as he was so screwed up when his ankle, panting and exhausted, Akashi thought of staying on the floor until someone sympathized with his pain and came with a medical kit._

_It was a good plan, until his eyes crossed the rest of the mirror in the room. As if in a trance he crawled over to him to get a good look at himself._

_And only then did reality hit him._

_There was blood, more blood than he could manage. It ran down his face, every inch of his face had been smoothed out by punches and paws, it was red, some bruises were starting to turn purple. The collar of his shirt was loose showing his bruised neck with the visible marks of his father's fingers, his lip was cut and only now did he notice that his left eye was down._

_His father has not only beaten him, he had destroyer him._

_And then, everything fell apart._

_In shock at his condition the youngest began to cry, not a cry of pain, but a cry of panic._

_"He did this to me to shut me up, what will he do to keep me quiet all night"_

_And that only brought more tears of panic to his eyes, he began to sob desperately becoming aware that in the last four.... hours four hours that he erased Masaomi Akashi had broken him in a way that only he could, leaving only his virginity as a prize for his partner._

_The boy's crying grew louder as he hurt his already injured vocal cords. "God, don't let him come today, give me time to react" he asked internally. So many years of dedication, so many sacrifices in his life to meet that man, to be what he wanted me to be, so that the day he failed to be sold like a whore._

_\- S... someone ... someone help me - he asked in his voice for nobody, nobody could hear him, he had absolutely no one. Masaomi could enter with all his cast of partners in that room and they could reverse the raping and nobody would say anything, nor would they look for him, after all he was studying at home until next semester._

_He has never felt more helpless and alone in his life, abandoned. Tears fell between sobs. It was the end of the emperor, he would be sold like a whore and given to whoever paid more to his father, it was the end of his bright future, the end of basketball, the end of everything. Akashi Seijuurou was dead._

_It was when he thought he reached the end of the well that he heard his phone vibrate, still sobbing he looked around to see the device thrown next to the mirror. Looking for all the strength he could, he dragged himself there, a shaky and exasperated hand picked up the device to read the message from none other than Nijimura, his former captain._

_“Hey Akashi, how are things going? I heard from people that you left school. It's all right?"_

_In a moment of blind faith, without worrying about the consequences, the boy took the main contacts who cared and typed the same message to everyone:_

_"HELP"_


	3. Shuzo

Akashi got it right last Friday when Taiga's voice cut through the air.

\- Hey dwarf - he said drawing the boy's attention - it's late, let's go home.

\- Do you want to play a game with me, or is it out of the question?

\- This weekend we can do this - said the boy when Akashi threw the ball at him - you will have fun.

\- Playing in a cap without being able to knock any of you down - grumbled the boy walking next to Taiga to the building - and we are not going to play this weekend, I will do the simulation. Since I cannot enter the basketball club, nor will my extracurricular activities be used, I need the maximum grade to enter the University.

\- It seems very boring - Taiga commented when both entered the apartment - tomorrow will be Saturday we can not enjoy the day?

\- The simulation is online so I'm going to spend the whole morning at home - said the boy taking off his sneakers - and I'm going to take this thing out of my hair.

\- I'm not going to interfere with that - muttered Taiga - I'm going to make dinner - said the tallest, when the smallest headed for the bathroom.

He prepared dinner quickly when the now totally redheaded figure came out of the bathroom, the lenses were out and his hair returned to its original color, after all the coloring that Momoi found only lasted five days before being removed by a special shampoo, the boy had been emphatic about the permanent dye, since the red hair was one of the few inheritances he had from his mother.

\- So what's the weekend schedule?

\- Do the simulation - started Akashi monotonous - Kouki will do it too so let's divide the test room. Reo said he would come to Tokyo this weekend, I think he will be here.

\- Don't you think it's dangerous? The detective can follow him.

\- Reo is not suspicious, he should not even come here - said the boy sitting at the table tired - but Aomine said that the vigils are over, so they must be looking for another clue. That was it, or to be visited by Kouki, he really wanted to take me for a walk on the weekend after the simulation.

\- How long will you two be orbiting like that? - asked Taiga, and Akashi smiled slightly. He liked Furihata, he made him laugh. When he was the emperor, Akashi knew that power emanated leaving the poor boy terrified, but now the two were friends, and it was so good to talk banalities with that boy so amused.

\- Do not say anything!

\- Why? That's good - Taiga commented putting the dinner on the table - purposefully, Kuroku called me, said Nijimura was in Tokyo and asked if he could stay here for a few days with you - Akashi who was about to eat froze.

\- No! - and that surprised Taiga - Shuzo went crazy? He can't even dream of coming to see me ...

\- Calm - Taiga said realizing the boy's panic - he doesn't need to stay here, he can stay with the boys.

Akashi took a deep breath trying to control his heart. Shuzo couldn't come to see him, it would be like bringing his father here. He calmed his heart and sat down at the dinner table, and Taiga just nodded, pleased to see that the boy was calm.

And went back to get the food from the kitchen, Akashi stayed there, smaller than normal, in his red hair covering the marks that still had on his face, all meticulously disguised with makeup.

\- Let's eat - said Taiga placing the plate in front of Akashi - the day was long, we need to eat.

\---

Akashi descended the stairs of the building quickly, adjusting the cap on his head, covering each end of red hair. Momoi smiling at him as soon as he left the building. The girl took his hand.

\- How did you spend the week? - she asked, and Akashi smiled at him. Momoi was being a rock that helped him stay strong, she was the first to answer his call.

When the message came, she was the first to call Aomini and let them all know, she set up the plan they were executing now, Momoi who kept the same cell phone number from school, and that's why Nijimura managed to contact with them so fast.

The two walked together to Aomini's house. They entered through the back door, but as soon as they walked through the door Akashi found himself running towards the safe arms of his former captain, who only secured him firmly.

Momoi smiled at the scene, as did Aomini and Kise who were standing behind the kitchen island. Aomini's parents were not at home, so they could enjoy it.

\- Thank God you're alive - whispered the man still hugging the smallest - you troublemaker, you didn't grow anything.

\- Do not be rude - said the redhead walking away with a huge smile on his face, and Nijimura looked at him with pure affection.

\- My God - he said, squeezing Akashi's cheek - I never saw you with such a smile.

\- I don't think I've ever been happier - laughed the boy, being hugged again by the captain. The rest of the afternoon passed with the five of them eating and laughing. Until a topic comes up.

\- It's a Chihuahua - argued Aomini - Taiga told me that he follows you like a dog.

\- Kurokucchi says the same thing too - Kise argued, and Nijimura seemed increasingly interested - that he treats you like a prince.

\- Kouki is a nice guy ...

\- Kouki! - everyone shouted, except Nijimura who still looked at Akashi with a strange expression.

And Akashi rolled his eyes taking another sip of juice. He liked Kouki, he liked being with him. It was simple, it was easy it was so fluid that he felt like he was in the clouds, almost ... hopeful.

\- He's kind - he murmured uncertainly, and then Nijimura made a sound in his throat. Akashi looked down at his glass, losing the shocked expression of the rest of the group, who just left soon after. When they were alone, Akashi was quick to look up at the boy - he is just a friend.

\- But you want him to be more - said Nijimura, approaching Akashi, making him look into her eyes. The redhead gave him a slightly sad smile - no need to lie to me.

\- I don't know - murmured the boy when Nijimura intertwined his fingers together - Shuzo ...

\- Don't say anything - murmured Nijimura clenching his fingers together - I was not the chosen one, but I ... I'm glad someone reached his expectations ...

\- That's not why ...

\- Sei ...

\- I was young, scared, you can't blame me - said the boy, but Nijimura almost swallowed and gave him an understanding smile.

\- I remember you back then, scared will not describe you - laughed Nijimura, and Akashi closed his eyes smiling.

Shuzo Nijimura was perfect, popular, friendly, coveted and extremely attractive. Akashi was impressionable and ambitious, he followed Nijimura's side, until one day in the locker room the captain cornered him and kissed him. Terrified, Akashi pushed him away and ran.

A few days avoiding the captain, Nijimura apologized and said it would never happen again, and Akashi accepted and forgot that moment, but apparently, Nijimura did not.

\- We could have been happy - Nijimura joked, but Akashi opened his eyes giving him a sad smile.

\- At that time ... it wouldn't work - confessed Akashi, and Nijimura nodded in agreement - he ... he would kill you ...

\- And now? Isn't he a threat? - Asked, and Akashi felt his eyes fill with tears, and nodded.

\- He won't find me - Akashi murmured in a firm voice - he is looking far above where I am. I'm safe here.

Nijimura came closer, and then kissed Akashi's cheek. The redhead closed his eyes and a small tear ran down his cheek.

\- No matter how many years pass, I will still be here - murmured Nijimura, and Akashi turned his face slightly, connecting his lips in a clean and chaste kiss.

\- I'll take your name forever - murmured Akashi at the end of the kiss. And Nijimura just looked at him with pure adoration in his eyes.

\- God, I hope this guy, Kouki, is really amazing - said the boy, pulling a beautiful smile from Akashi - because you have a guy here willing to turn the world for you.

\- This guy already did it for me - said Akashi feeling relieved by the presence so kind - he gave me a new name, a second chance, and for that I will love him forever.

And with that, Nijimura pulled Akashi into his arms and kept him there. This was a new world, and he just hoped it would be fairer to his little deputy captain.


End file.
